spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi Mario is a major character in the series, being a supporting protagonist in Darkness and Light and a main protagonist in Fire and Ice; however, he was temporarily an antagonist during the Dark Prophecy Arc of Fire and Ice. Hailing from the Mushroom World, Luigi is a local (albeit lesser-known) hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and often goes on adventures with his older twin brother, Mario, to aid him in rescuing Princess Peach from Mario's arch-nemesis, Bowser. History/Background Information See article: Luigi Personality Luigi is kind and looks out for his friends, despite them teasing or making fun of him. He prefers thinking out a plan as opposed to jumping in without warning, though sometimes he is forced to go along with it. He is well known for his cowardice: he is easily intimidated by powerful enemies such as Mecha Sonic and Ganondorf and often refuses or shows reluctance to getting involved with fighting them. He is also afraid of Shadow for a similar reason. Throughout the series, some of the other characters believe that Luigi is unreliable and even question his strength; this is evident when Luigi refuses to help fight the Mechas twice (though he is later forced to come along for the second time) and admits to being afraid to fight Ganondorf. It has gotten to the point to where even Mario has lost faith in Luigi. The realization that everyone, especially Mario, thinks he is weak and unreliable, along with discovering that Daisy is only dating him due to Mario already being in a relationship, makes Luigi reach his breaking point and unable to bear the emotional pain. When the Darkness of Evil captures him and forces him to relive his worst memories (all of which were connected to Mario in some way), Luigi snaps and becomes angry at Mario, along with everyone else who have caused him emotional pain. This anger had gotten to the point where Luigi wanted to, and successfully does, kill Mario in order to alleviate his pain. When it failed in doing so, Luigi shifts his focus on everyone else, vowing to go after them after he gets rid of the Darkness. However, after meeting his conscience (later revealed to be Mario) and seeing some of his positive memories, Luigi abandoned the thoughts that were generated by his prolonged exposure to his negative memories and immediately feels remorse for killing Mario. After Mario is resurrected and after he and Luigi defeat the Darkness of Evil and Dark Sonic, Luigi and Mario reconciled, restoring their bond and getting rid of their negative thoughts about each other. Powers/Abilities Note: Information on this section mainly comes from the Super Mario Wiki and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how he fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Power Legs:' Luigi possesses great physical strength and speed in his legs and lower body. *'Enhanced Jump:' Luigi can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. *'Enhanced Athleticism:' Luigi can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond training. *'Enhanced Balance:' Luigi has an extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs, and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes him almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down, and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. He is also able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. *'Enhanced Dexterity:' Luigi can precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be clumsy or fumbling. *'Enhanced Stamina:' Luigi can function for long periods of time without tiring or straining himself. *'Supernatural Survivability:' Luigi is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or almost any level of danger or circumstances. *'Athletics Empowerment:' Luigi becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from various forms of athletics/exercises (running, jumping, climbing, throwing, sports, etc.). *'Cyclone Spinning:' Luigi can spin like a tornado for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Thick Skull:' Luigi's skull is incredibly durable and strong, enabling for powerful headbutts to no ill effect. *'Projectile Body:' Luigi can utilize his own powers to form a projectile coating of his body, becoming a living bullet. *'Deflection:' Luigi is capable of deflecting attacks, mainly projectiles or blunt force, away from him. *'Superpowered Physiology:' Luigi has the body, strength, speed, and health that is greater than that of the average member of his species. *'Envy Empowerment:' Luigi becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from envy of himself and others. *'Thermal Resistance:' Luigi is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' By consuming certain items such as Mushrooms, Luigi can heal rapidly from any physical injury. *'Food Empowerment:' Luigi can become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by eating certain foods. *'Elemental Form:' Luigi can transform into a form that enables manipulation of a specific element *'Consumption Shapeshifting:' Luigi can take the form of items by consuming them. *' Green Pyrokinesis:' Luigi can create, shape, and manipulate green fire, which is hotter than blue fire, but harder to control due to the increased heat and intensity. **'Pyrokinetic Combat:' Luigi is able to utilize fire with his physical combat. **'Fire Ball Projection:' Luigi can create fireballs of different sizes and throw them, causing the targets to burst into flames. *'Electrokinesis:' Luigi can create, shape, and manipulate electricity. **'Electrokinetic Combat:' Luigi is able to utilize electricity manipulation with physical combat, granting him impressive offensive capabilities. **'Electricity Generation:' Luigi is able to generate and project electricity. **'Discharge:' Luigi can create and control the flow of electrical currents and charges. **'Electricity Infusion:' Luigi can infuse electricity into objects, beings, or powers. **'Lightning Ball Projection:' Luigi can generate and create compressed balls of electrical energy that are held together by means of a magnetic field that collapses on impact. *'Transformation:' Luigi can change into more powerful versions of himself. *'Clothing Empowerment:' Luigi able to gain strength from articles of clothing such as hats, gloves, and shirts. *'Effect Field Projection:' Luigi can emit a field wherever he wishes that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. **'Negative Zone Creation:' Luigi can create an area where things defer from normal state, such as changing the flow of gravity. *'Paradox Inducement:' Luigi can disobey the rules of logic itself, being able to disrupt Reality and Logic to achieve many astonishing and yet illogical feats. Abilities *'Flowmotion:' Luigi can fluidly move around on both land and air, allowing Mario to use his environment to his advantage. He is also able to implement the movement into his fighting style, allowing him to fluidly connect his physical attacks with coordinated follow ups. *'Enhanced Strength:' Luigi exerts super physical strength far greater than the average member of his species. *'Enhanced Agility:' Luigi can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Enhanced Speed:' Luigi can move at extraordinary physical speed. **'Acceleration:' Luigi is able to accelerate himself to high speeds. *'Wallrunning:' Luigi can scale walls by running, though he has to have built up enough momentum to do so. *'Double Jump:' Luigi can jump without the aid of a physical surface whilst in the air from a previous jump. *'Ground Pound:' Luigi can slam the ground with great force to produce different effects. *'Wall Jump:' Luigi can adhere to walls for brief periods and kick off of them, achieving better jump height than usual. When used between two walls that are close enough together, Mario can easily scale surfaces by jumping between the two walls. *'Enhanced Combat:' Luigi has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. *'Critical Impact:' Luigi is able to deal attacks to the weak points in his enemies, dealing double the damage or causing very lethal pain or fatal wounds. *'Blunt Weapon Proficiency:' Luigi possesses great skill in wielding varying blunt type weaponry. *'Indomitable Will:' Luigi has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation. *'Strong Heart:' Luigi possesses a very potent heart both spiritually and physically, letting him survive most heart diseases. His heart also possesses a grand form of power, allowing him to survive most forms of corruption or whatever seeks to harm it. *'Paranormal Expertise:' Luigi possesses extensive knowledge and experience in battling paranormal creatures, namely ghosts. *'Mode Switching:' Luigi is able to obtain certain powers in different forms. *'Electric Conductivity:' Luigi can conduct electricity through his body. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Mario can release enormous and destructive waves of energy at a desired target. *'Self-Power Immunity:' Mario is immune to all aspects of his own powers. *'Physics Infringement:' Mario is capable of violating the natural laws of physics and using the forces for his advantage. This is evident in Mario's "ground pound" move, which defies several laws of physics. Weaknesses *'Phasmophobia:' Luigi is afraid of ghosts, increasing his cowardice whenever one is around. Transformations *'Fire:' Using a Fire Flower, Luigi's shirt and cap turn white and his overalls turn green. In this form, his pyrokinetic abilities are greatly increased, to the point where he can even manipulate other sources of fire and combine it with his electrokinesis. *'Mr. L:' Originally a form accessible to him when brainwashed by Nastasia and later Dimentio, Luigi was able to activate this form due to the Darkness giving him power. His appearance is changed where he wears a black mask, black jumpsuit, a green ascot, and the L emblem on his hat is reversed and on a black circle. In this form, the strength of Luigi's overall powers and abilities are increased. *'Blight:' Using more of the power given to him by the Darkness, Luigi's shirt and cap turn black and his overalls turn red. **'Serqekinesis:' Luigi can create, control and otherwise manipulate acids, controlling the causticity, where and how the acid affects the object, how much fumes it releases and so on. **'Serqekinetic Combat:' Luigi is able to infuse acid with physical attacks, making punches and kick melt and corrode targets upon contact. Darkness and Light Darkness and Light '''April 8, 2010' At the front of their house, Luigi sees Mario off as Mario walks to their warp pipe. Fire and Ice Fire/Ice Origins Arc On Yoshi's Island, Mario and Luigi are chasing Wario and Waluigi. Wario and Waluigi manage to "hide," only to find out that they don't have the Ice Shine that they've stolen from the Mario Bros. Mario then appears at their location and reveals that he reclaimed the Ice Shine. He then signals Luigi to throw a giant Bob-Omb at Wario and Waluigi, which sends them "all the way to the other side of the island." Sonic then appears behind Mario, complimenting on what they did to Wario and Waluigi. Mario askes Sonic why he's in the Mushroom Kingdom, to which Sonic replies by telling them that he'll explain everything when they get to Peach's Castle. At Peach's Castle, after Shadow teleports them there, the group discuss the origins of the "red and blue Shine Sprites." The Shines then disappear and Shadow quickly finds out who took the Shines. At the castle grounds, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles find Metal Sonic and Shadow Android discussing their objective involving the Shines. The two villains disappear and Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles chase them after telling Luigi and Silver to stay at the castle. Later, at the courtyard of Peach's Castle, Luigi is having a conversation with Silver, Yoshi, and Tails. He askes Silver if he knows why Daisy and Blaze are discussing their double date without Luigi and Silver. Silver says that he doesn't know either and before Tails could answer Yoshi's question, Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles teleport in front of them, with Mario yelling at Sonic for a him stealing Mario's chili dog. Later, Luigi is with the rest of the group, discussing about the "Shine Sprites". Darkness and Light then appear in front of the group and tell them the story of the Frozen Sun. After they leave, Tails says he'll make a tracker for the Fire and Ice Shines. After the group agrees to this, Mario brings up the chili dog problem with Sonic, to his dismay. Later, Mario and Sonic, along with Luigi and Shadow, go to the castle grounds to train, only to meet up with a small group of fan characters. In the castle, while Sadia and Dalia are talking with Peach, Amy, Rouge, Rosalina, Blaze, Daisy, and Cream, Luigi and Knuckles, along with Mario and Sonic, are having a conversation with Danix, Scornic, High Volts, Jerrell, and FIR. Dream Land Arc While Mario, Sonic, Tails, and Yoshi were helping Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede in Dream Land, Luigi, Silver, Daisy, and Blaze were out on a double date. Battles Fire and Ice *Luigi and Sonic vs. Mecha Sonic (interrupted) *Luigi, Mario, and Shadow vs. Mecha Shadow (won) *Luigi vs. Mario (won) *Luigi vs. Dark Sonic (draw) *Luigi and Mario vs. The Darkness of Evil and Dark Sonic (won) Trivia *Luigi is the first main protagonist to become an antagonist and kill another main protagonist. *Luigi's Blight form comes from the sprite series Dawning of Darkness, which was created by shadefalcon. Unlike the original version, the version used in Sprite Chronicles seemingly excludes Blight Luigi's power of making his body into a walking power plant, meaning that his body emits radioactive waves and makes anything he touches wither and die. However, an annotation in Episode 24 hints that this power will be introduced later on. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Protagonist Category:Season 2 Protagonist Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Major Character Category:Video Game Character Category:Team Mario Category:Super smash bros characters Category:Heroes Category:Chronicles of illusion characters